


El olor del pecado

by FriiartyW



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriiartyW/pseuds/FriiartyW
Summary: El chico cristiano que no es tan bueño después de todo, encuentra al que piensa el amor de su vida, sin embargo, no va a ser sencillo para la vida que lleva cada uno





	El olor del pecado

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen

— “A veces no me siento completo”.—Escribió en esa hoja rallada, en el cuaderno que les habían obligado a llevar.

Una escuela cristiana siempre tiene orden, siempre requiere contar que sus estudiantes sepan lo bueno de lo malo, y con un diario podían recopilar todos los pensamientos y sentimientos oscuros para así, poder llevar por el buen camino a las ovejas descarriadas.  
Athelstan era un estudiante devoto. Amaba su escuela, amaba las clases, amaba sus compañeros e incluso estaba pensando seriamente en volverse un pastor, sin embargo, sentía que le faltaba algo en su vida.  
Iba al teatro con su familia, iba a rezar a la iglesia todos los domingos, trataba de no ver (mucho) porno en internet, y también se abstenía de deseos carnales antes del matrimonio.  
Tampoco era que fuese un santo, ya que de vez en cuanto salía con sus amigos a beber algunas cervezas. De vez en cuando y con autorización de sus recatados padres, el salir a alguna que otra fiesta le desencadenaba un sentimiento diferente al que tenía siempre.

Era euforia, le encantaba beber y divertirse aun que por una parte sentía culpa por ello pero ello es lo que hacía que le gustara más eso.

— ¡Athelstan! — Lo encontró su amigo Echbert, lo abrazó fuerte entre sus brazos y lo separó tomándolo por los hombros para fijarse bien en sus orbes chocolates. — ¿Qué te parecería largarte de esta fofa fiesta e ir a una de verdad?  
— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Escuché que unos chicos irán a una fiesta pagana, ya sabes la gente metalera, Megadeth, Metallica, esas bandas locas.

— No creo que sea buena idea, somos cristianos, ellos llaman a “ya sabes”… -Susurró como siquiera hablar de aquel ser era invocarlo.

— ¡Es el siglo XXI! Por favor Athelstan, solo es una fiesta, sé que Dios nos va a perdonar, no haremos nada malo, solo divertirnos. Además podemos conocer chicas descarriadas y llevarlas por el camino del señor.

— No lo sé…— Echbert lo tomó del brazo y lo comenzó a jalar hacia afuera de aquella fiesta.

A decir verdad Athelstan no era un adonis. No tenía grandes músculos. Solo lo suficiente para no parecer flacucho, pero a comparación de Echbert, era bastante enclenque. El último le llevaba casi por 10 cm al azabache.

Recorrieron varios kilómetros dentro de la camioneta del rubio, a decir verdad el de ojos marrones estaba emocionado. Jamás había asistido a una fiesta “pagana” y en instagram las mujeres con ese porte y tatuajes se veían bastante sexys para él. No sería mala idea conseguirse una novia así. Finalmente él podría llevarla por el buen camino.  
Atrancaron afuera de un club, había muchas motocicletas y autos en el estacionamiento. La música resonaba a todo volumen, parecía un cover de B.Y.O.B de SOAD, la reconocía porque su amigo alguna vez la había puesto en su automóvil, y no le había gustado mucho. Entraron al club y había muchas personas vestidas con piel, el olor a cigarrillos y alcohol estaba presente, Athelstan, Echbert y otros dos de sus amigos se hicieron paso hasta la barra, donde tomaron asiento. Sin perder el tiempo los otros dos ya estaban hablando con unas hermosas mujeres que estaban cerca. No parecía la primera vez que estaban ahí. Él se sentía fuera de lugar. Tenía una playera blanca holgada junto con una sudadera gris encima, unos pantalones negros pegados y unos botines de Timberland – Se sentía bastante Hipster a comparación de la gente que estaba allí – Se sonrojó un poco y pidió una cerveza Corona, el sabor era el que más le gustaba, además de que no se atrevía a beber algo más fuerte.  
Se entretuvo viendo al escenario, la barra estaba muy cerca de este y podía apreciar perfectamente a las bandas que estaban allí presentándose. Después de que la canción terminase la banda que estaba arriba empezó a desconectar sus instrumentos, solo dejando la batería que era la que el siguiente grupo iba a utilizar. Dos personas que eran del staff en el club, comenzaron a enchufar los instrumentos de la nueva banda que se iba a presentar

— Al parecer a la gente le gusta mucho esta banda — Echbert miró a Athelstan y luego señaló a la aglomeración de gente que se estaba arrinconando e el frente para ver más de cerca a los integrantes que subirían.

De pronto, subiendo las escaleras, vio un grupo de personas que le robaron el aliento. Tenían un porte espectacular, su presencia era impactante e incluso tenían un aura que embriagaba a todos los presentes. Los gritos no se dejaron esperar cuando cada uno tomaba sus instrumentos. Una mujer rubia y esbelta tomaba un violín eléctrico, otra pero igual de hermosa se colocaba tras un teclado eléctrico. Uno con tatuajes y el cabello rapado con excepción de un pequeño mohicano en el bajo. Y Dos hermanos que respectivamente tocaban batería y la guitarra. El último mencionado se acomodó cerca del micrófono, eso señalaba que también era el vocalista.

—WOW — Abrió los ojos el rubio, mirando a las personas en el escenario. — ¿Viste a la violinista?

— Si. — sonrió de medio Athelstan pero su mirada se cruzó con el vocalista, que lo miró fijamente e hizo que el de cabello castaño agachara un poco la mirada avergonzado.

— Nosotros somos the ring of Andvarinaut — Al anunciar aquello, toda la gente los coreó.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHy81GG6k2o

La música comenzó a resonar en el recinto, todos meneaban las cabelleras en el aire mientras varios levantaban las manos en el aire al compás.  
El corazón de Athelstan se aceleró, la música lo había acelerado, y ver tocar con destreza a cada uno le había impresionado. Era fantástico y al mismo tiempo era complejo. Escuchar cantar al joven rubio que estaba como vocalista le hizo erizar la piel.  
Se mordió un poco e labio mientras miraba los movimientos que hacía el grupo en general, no despegaba la vista del de la guitara y esté le devolvía la mirada mientras le sonreía.  
La canción terminó y se acomodaron de nuevo, tomaron un pequeño descanso y comenzaron con la siguiente canción

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98wXIjkO4i0

Nuevamente al cristiano se le erizo la piel, salió de la fantasía que se estaba imaginando cuando su compañero le tomó del hombro y le señaló a sus otros amigos. Estaban en un entrado beso cada una con su respectivo chico. Este le dio una pequeña risa, ahora entendía por qué los habían llevado ahí.

— No creo que sea su primera vez.

— Yo tampoco creo —Le devolvió la sonrisa Athelstan y volvió a mirar al grupo.

La canción terminó y se despidieron, finalmente había más bandas por presentarse y tenían que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo.

— Muchas gracias — Anunció el vocalista — En el violín mi hermosa Lagertha — Todos gritaron. — En el teclado, Siggy. — Nuevamente el coreo de gritos. — En el bajo, “Floki” — Sonrió al ver a su bajista y que muchas gritaban lo guapo que era. — En la batería, mi idiota hermano, Rollo. — Nuevamente gritos de “Te amo” “Hazme tuya” — Y su servidor, Ragnar. Buenas noches hijos de Odín. — Sonrió y así con un solo de cada un instrumento terminaron la canción.  
Athelstan por impulso se levantó del banco frente a la barra y trató de buscar al rubio quién bajaba las escaleras detrás de los demás.

Bajó los hombros cuando no volvió a verlo más después de ello, ni durante toda la noche hasta salir del recinto. Él era el único sobrio y designado a manejar. En cuanto salieron el aire nocturno le pegó en el rostro, era helado y eso le hizo temblar un poco. Escucho unas voces que reían detrás y volteó la mirada. Era la banda, eran ellos. Tragó saliva cuando vio a Lagertha rodeando por los hombros al rubio. Por alguna razón eso le había causado un nudo en el estómago. Ragnar lo miró y se separó de la rubia, esta lo miró con curiosidad cruzando sus brazos y después de que Athelstan ayudara a sus amigos a subir con trabajo al vehículo, Ragnar se recargo en la puerta del conductor antes de que el moreno subiera.

— ¿Te gustó el Show? — La voz ronca del rubio le hizo sentir escalofríos. O tal vez era el frío del aire, o el alcohol en su cuerpo, pero Ragnar lo notó.

— Sí, fue entretenido.

— No te había visto por aquí.

— No soy de aquí, no vengo mucho por aquí.

— Oh, espero verte más seguido.

— No creo, soy muy conservador, yo… No creo volver.

—Qué lástima, estaba por invitarte a tener una orgía con mi grupo.

Athelstan se sonrojó de sobremanera al escuchar las palabras del rubio, abrió como platos los ojos y tosió un poco pues la saliva se le había atorado.

— Tranquilo, estaba bromeando. — Se empezó a reír el rubio y se sacó la chamarra de piel. — Pareces tener frío, un enclenque como tú, puede enfermarse rápido, úsala. — Athelstan la iba a devolver pero Ragnar se la planto en la cabeza para molestarlo.—Adiós “monjecito” — Se dio media vuelta el rubio y se acerco de nuevo a la rubia quien miro al castaño y al final subieron a una camioneta bastante grande para transportarlos a todos.

Athelstan se quedó impresionado con Ragnar, su corazón nuevamente estaba latiendo a mil por hora. Ahora tenía un problema, tenía la chamarra del guitarrista. Se la acomodó bien en su cuerpo, le quedaba algo grande, era de esperar pues el rubio tenía músculos bastante formados. Un gran cuerpo. Subió a la camioneta y condujo de regreso para dejar a todos sus amigos y regresar a su casa. Pasó toda la noche con la chamarra a su lado en la cama. El olor que despedía era de loción y un perfume que le embriagaba. Era de alcohol y cigarrillos. Era de música y descontrol.

Era el olor de lo que le faltaba.


End file.
